Dual Personalities are a Pain
by 4Shadows
Summary: A fanfic including my two favorite characters with dual personalities, Ichigo Kurosaki and Henry Jekyll. Ichigo is found by Henry in front of Henry's house bleeding to death from a wound on his shoulder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters because they are owned by their respective creators. Although Henry Jekyll is said to be in his 50's in _The Strange Cases of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ , he is going to be in his mid-thirties in this story for the sake of the plot and my own personal preference.

 **Henry's POV**

 _Damn it, Hyde!_

It was the only thing that I could think my whole trek back to my house. Apparently Hyde thought it would be funny to see my reaction after leaving me, in the dead of night, somewhere in Soho which I did not recognize. Not only that, but he also left me wearing clothes which he knows I am uncomfortable wearing, which at that time consisted of a skin-tight shirt, a pair of trousers that are just as tight, and his favorite trench coat.

As I turned onto the street leading to my house, I suddenly felt extremely tense. It was a sort of tenseness that I had never felt before. As I crept down the road, the feeling got steadily stronger until, suddenly, it vanished.

 _Well that's peculiar. What was that?_

I hurried toward my door, when I spotted him.

He seemed to be in his late teens or early twenties, and was about my height. There were three striking things about this boy which I noticed. The first was his outfit. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It consisted of a gray suit-like shirt with an upstanding collar, pants of the same color, and a white button up. The next striking thing about him was his hair. It was an extremely bright orange. It was so bright that I could tell even though it was around 3 a.m. in the morning. The final thing was the fact that he was bleeding profusely from his left shoulder. He looked at me with a look that seemed to say, "Help me" and fell over.

Me, being the doctor that I am, immediately rushed over to his side and caught him before he could crash into the ground. I called Poole over and together we carried the boy into my house and I immediately began to treat and bandage his wound. Once I was done, I left him to sleep.

 **Ichigo's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't recognize anything. I was lying on a couch in someone's living room. I could tell that it wasn't the room of anyone I knew because of the fact that it was extremely posh. There was a fireplace on one wall on top of which there was an extremely large portrait of a man. The couch that I was lying on and the other chair that I saw in the room were made of some sort of rich feeling fabric. There were two doors leading out of the room and there were four relatively large windows over which there were long curtains made of what looked to be red curtain material.

I tried to get up, but failed due to the fact that my left shoulder hurt like hell. I couldn't remember the things that caused me to be here, other than the feeling of pain, falling, and cold.

Suddenly, I heard a door open. I saw a man walk in who looked just as posh as the living room. He was about my height and had long brown hair which he had tied up in a ponytail. He looked to be in his thirties, but I couldn't really tell due to the fact that he was wearing a suit, which made him look pretty old. He came in rolling a cart that was full of cloth and things that looked like medicine bottles. He looked towards me and noticed that I was awake.

"Ah! So you're awake. I was worried you wouldn't make it because you had lost so much blood, but I guess you're stronger than you look," He said while smiling gently at me. I chose to keep silent. "Not much of a speaker are you? Well, then again, I suppose no one would really wish to speak with a stranger. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? My name is Henry Jekyll and I am a doctor."

I hesitated for a minute, and then I replied, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I guess I have to say thanks for treating me."

"Ichigo you say? Interesting name, one I've never heard before. And you're welcome." Henry said quietly.

I studied Henry for a little longer as he got more bandages ready. When he started to undo the bandages on my shoulder I asked him, "How long was I out?"

"You were unconscious for three days since I found you. What was a young man like you doing out on the streets at that time of night? Especially with a wound like that." he asked.

"I don't actually remember what I was doing then, other than the fact that I had been hurt, was falling, and was cold. By the way, where is this place, and what day is it?" I replied trying to remember, but knowing that I wouldn't get anywhere with that.

"You're in my house in London and I believe that it's May 14, 1886." Henry said nonchalantly while re-bandaging my wounds.

That's when he recognized my look of shock. Well, I would be shocked, because the last thing I remember is walking with my friends after school on March 2, 2002 in Karakura Town, Japan. But if what Henry is saying is true, then that means that I went back 116 years in time. The only people that I know who could do that are Mayuri or Kisuke. Kisuke doesn't have any real reason to do that, so it must have been Mayuri, but the only reason he would do that is out of spite, and even Mayuri wouldn't do this no matter how much he hated me. I could feel myself blacking out again, but I had enough consciousness to tell Henry one last thing.

"Watch out for Shiro."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters because they are owned by their respective creators. Although Henry Jekyll is said to be in his 50's in _The Strange Cases of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ , he is going to be in his mid-thirties in this story for the sake of the plot and my own personal preference.

 **Shiro's POV**

I struggled against the bonds that kept me chained to the sides of one of the buildings in Ichigo's inner world, my home. As I fought against the bonds, I could feel then getting noticeably weaker. Ichigo and I both knew that it would be my time to play the moment I got out of these bonds, which is the reason why he placed me in them in the first place, to buy him some more time. Unfortunately for him, his time was almost up. I started to laugh with the pure joy of the idea of being free for once in a while.

" **I'm coming, my King!"** I screamed as the last of the bonds broke.

 **Henry's POV**

 _Who in the world could this "Shiro" be? And why did Ichigo seem so frightened of him?_

I wondered about this as I collected all of the bloody bandages and medicines I had used to treat Ichigo's wound. I rolled the medicine cart into my lab and came back out to get myself some tea. Once I got myself some, I sat down in my armchair and quietly sipped it while watching him. He must have been having a nightmare, because he would twitch every so often.

After I finished my tea, I placed it on a stool that was next to my chair and started to get up. Suddenly I felt as though I had drunk a large amount of hot tea at once, and the heat started to spread.

"Oh God no. Please not now." I whimpered as I staggered towards my laboratory trying to subdue the evil force inside of me.

About halfway across the room, I crashed onto the floor, unable to try to ignore the pain any further. Knowing that I did not have much time left, I crawled over to the nearest table and was barely able to scribble out on a scrap of paper, "don't fight EH", before everything went black.

 **Hyde's POV**

Damned Henry! He staved off of the transformation for three days hoping that this "Ichigo" would be able to heal before I came out. Thankfully for me, he was wrong and I could finally introduce myself to Henry's patient.

I got up from the ground, stretched, and undid the ribbon that kept my gold-colored hair back.

" **Free!"** I growled.

I started to giggle with pure glee as I slinked over to the couch where Ichigo lay. Once I got to the side of the couch, I poked him in the cheek. After he didn't stir, I poked him a few more times. That's when I realized something strange. He seemed to be abnormally cold for a human.

 _Interesting,_ I thought. I went over to the lab and after I located a scalpel, I brought it over to the couch. I was about to make a small incision in his arm, when suddenly he grabbed my arm.

" **Oh, I wouldn't hurt me if I were you."** He said.

" **Well, why shouldn't I Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki?"** I questioned.

" **Don't mistake me for that wimp of a King that I have. I am someone completely different. I am someone that everyone should fear, Dr. Jekyll."** He replied.

" **And I advise you not to mistake me for that bastard Jekyll!"** I roared, enraged. **"My name is Edward Hyde, and I believe that I should tell you that no one touches Edward Hyde!"**

" **Oh, so scary. I'm shaking in my boots."** He said mockingly.

This damned creature was making me increasingly frustrated. I growled at him and all he did was simply growl back at me. That's when I noticed something extremely peculiar. His eyes were yellow with black sclera. Last time I checked, people only ever had white sclera, and only cats had yellow irises. I ripped my arm out of his grip and backed off a bit.

" **Who are you, and more importantly, what are you?"** I growled. When he simply got up and stared at me, grinning, I became truly furious.

" **ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!"**

 **Shiro's POV**

What is it with me and having to deal with extremely annoying people who always seem to be around Ichigo? The moment I open my eyes, I find a blond midget trying to cut me, and that to me, was just hilarious. Wasn't Ichigo supposed to be recuperating in the care of a doctor? Well, apparently this doctor likes to hurt his patients, or so I thought. Personally, I couldn't give a damn about the doctor, but when this midget said he was Edward Hyde and seemed extremely angry at my calling him Jekyll, things started to get interesting. When he asked me who I was, I simply grinned at him. It's so much fun to see people in shock, anger, or fear.

After having a short staring match, I decided that things had started to get boring, so I told him what I am to see his expression.

" **I'm Ichigo's inner hollow. His inner pure feelings are all that I feel."**

To my surprise, Hyde didn't seem all that surprised by this. In fact, he seemed to be bored by me, which made me extremely angry. So I did something that would definitely make him quake in fear. I charged, grabbed him by the neck and proceeded to choke him. Hyde was stronger than I thought, and was able to take my hands off of his throat. We wrestled like this for minutes, both of us laughing like maniacs. Once we broke apart, we were both breathing heavily and had multiple scratches all over our bodies. Ichigo's wound had opened again and had started to bleed. We were about to start again, when Hyde suddenly collapsed and started to have seizures.

" **Damn it Jekyll! Why now? I was having so much damn fun! No!"** Hyde screamed.

I was fascinated as I saw him grow to my size and his blond hair steadily turned brown. His breath got more and more labored to the point where I thought he was suffocating on nothing. When he finally got up after about a minute of this, he was different. He seemed calmer and stiffer than before. When he looked around, he collapsed back onto the floor in shock.

"What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters because they are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

 **Henry's POV**

"What have I done?"

The room that I remembered seeing before I transformed was completely clean and neat. The room which greeted me was in complete shambles. My chair had been flipped and the table next to it had been toppled over, along with the teacup and saucer that had been on it. White pieces of broken porcelain littered the floor along with various scratches in the floor which had been made by some form of edged object. I looked down at my hands and saw that I was carrying a scalpel and dropped it with a yelp. After a closer inspection of the blade, I sighed with relief because it did not have any signs of blood on it.

That's when I realized that Ichigo was standing in front of me. Slightly embarrassed, I scrambled up, brushed off of my clothes, and was about to ask him a question, but the question stuck in my throat the moment I saw his face. His black sclera and yellow eyes were quite definitely unnatural, and he had a sneer that I was quite certain Ichigo would never sport normally. Some sort of red and white material was coalescing into a skull like mask around his left eye. It started to creep towards me, snickering in such an evil tone that I automatically stepped back. Once I had overcome my initial shock, I was ready to ask the first and foremost burning question in my mind.

"Who are you, what are you, and more importantly, what have you done to Ichigo?"

" **Oh~ finally somebody didn't dismiss the difference between me and the King,"** It exclaimed. Its voice sounded sort of like Ichigo's but it had underlying tones that sent chills down my spine. **"I'll tell you Jekyll. I'm Ichigo's pure instincts and I don't got a name!"**

At this, he leapt at me and tried to grab my neck, more than likely in an attempt to choke me. I ran towards the door to my lab, but it appeared in front of me at an inhuman speed and succeeded in grabbing me with his right hand and lifted me off of the ground, choking me. It cackled at me and lifted his left hand, presumably to help his right in chocking me. Amazingly, its left hand, instead of grabbing me, grabbed the mask that was forming on its face and pulled. It shrieked, dropped me and tried to use its right hand to pull its left off of the mask.

" **Dammit Ichigo! I thought I got more time to play!"** It screamed. It looked me straight in the eyes and although I did flinch, I didn't look away. It smiled menacingly and growled, **"I'll be comin' back for you Jekyll!"**

I shuddered at how similar those words were to those that Hyde said before he became me. It gave one last short giggle before the mask was ripped off completely and its eyes became the normal white sclera with brown irises which belonged to Ichigo. Ichigo simply stood there for a second before crumpling onto the floor. I felt a small sense of déjà vu and dragged him to the couch he had been lying on previously. I sighed and waited for Ichigo to wake up, hoping to get some answers.

 **Ichigo's POV**

I remembered only little snippets of what happens when Shiro takes over, and the snippets that I remembered this time were grim. All I remembered was Shiro fighting Hyde, Hyde on the floor in pain, but not from an injury Shiro gave him, Henry on the floor, where he came from and where Hyde had gone to I couldn't remember, and Shiro trying to choke Henry to death. I contemplated going to my inner world to scold Shiro, but I decided against it, because it would probably just be me getting a beating. I left all of the scolding to Old Man Zangetsu.

I opened my eyes and heard a relieved sigh from my right. I looked and saw the concerned, but relieved, countenance of Henry Jekyll. I could tell that he was bursting with questions but was restraining himself. I started to hear two bickering voices in the back of my mind and sighed internally. I felt that my injury had healed a bit, probably due to Shiro's faster healing, and sat up. Henry and I stared at each other for a minute or two, before we both simultaneously asked the exact same question:

"Who was he?"

There was a slightly awkward and shocked silence that followed. Henry started because he seemed to be the more ready of the two of us to answer the question.

"Hyde was an… experiment," he started, "I believed that the good and evil could be separated from man's identity and placed in two different ones. I created a drug that I knew would work, but after having been rejected a test subject I decided that it would be best to try it on myself. I did so, and the drug worked. Mostly."

Henry seemed sort of nervous, but after I gave him a curious look, he continued.

"I succeeded in housing the evil in another personality, but I, the personality that should be wholly good, remained exactly the same. The evil personality called himself Edward Hyde, and although I was able to control him at first, the way I had expected, but after a week, everything started to spiral downhill. It started with Hyde having more control over his transformations back to me. Eventually he started to be able to forcibly make me transform into him with or without the original drug that I had created. Now I'm making a drug that will hopefully destroy Hyde forever."

We sat there in silence so that I could take a few minutes to take in all of the information he had just thrown at me. He had just claimed that he created an alternate personality of pure evil that he could not control. The whole situation sounded eerily familiar. After about five minutes, Henry looked at me expectantly.

"Well?"

 **Back to Henry's POV**

Having finally having told someone the whole truth, I felt as though I had gotten a large weight off of my chest. I gave Ichigo enough time to let the information sink in, but soon curiosity took hold of me, and I was extremely interested in learning what It was. It was certainly not human, but Ichigo and it seemed to have a similar bond that I do with Hyde. I started to get slightly impatient, and wished for him to speak more quickly.

"Well?" I asked. I knew it was rude of me to do so, but I didn't think that Ichigo would mind and I was nearly suffocating in my own curiosity.

He sighed and asked me if I wanted to hear the long or short version. Thinking that the long version would be more thorough, I asked him for it. He explained to me about Soul Society, Shinigami, Hollows, Arrancar, Visoreds, Quincys, and Fullbringers. He said that Shiro, which was apparently the name of It, was his inner hollow which came as a part of being a Vizored. I stayed as quiet as possible, only interjecting here or there to ask him to clarify a certain topic.

All of this shocked me to say the least, but I supposed that having considered my scenario, it was not all that hard to believe everything he said. I, being a scientist, was curious to know more about Reishi and how it worked, but seeing how Ichigo seemed quite tired after the hours we had spent talking about the subject, as well as having seen how it was almost midnight, I suggested that we stop there and continue the conversation tomorrow. He seemed quite relieved by the suggestion and almost immediately went to sleep. I, on the other hand, decided to go to my lab to continue working on the antidote, which I knew I was on the verge of perfecting if not for the lack of chemicals. I continued to work until 1 a.m. when I decided that going to bed would be best. As I went to my bedroom, I wondered whether or not Hyde and I would be part of the same soul, or if we would be two different ones.

* * *

 **4shadows: I guess this is the first time I break the fourth wall and talk to the readers, so hello to you all who read this! Anyway, I am writing this to let everyone know that the current place where Bleach is is before the whole situation with Ywach and the Quincys, and yes I forgot the name of the arc. I apologize if I spelled his name incorrectly, but I personally could care less. I will probably never update my chapters in a noticeably "regular" fashion because I write on a when time and inspiration allows basis. This is because I'm still in high school and I have got homework to do, so do not expect a chapter just because it's been a week. Well, I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my fanfic, because this is only the second one I ever wrote! Oh, and please review… I need the constructive criticism.**


	4. sorry

**A.N. Sorry, but I will not be continuing it due to my having fallen out of the Bleach community and having forgotten completely where this story was going to go. If there is anyone out there who would like to adopt this story... well... be my guest.**

 **So... well... bye until I can ACTUALLY get a good idea and story going :P**


End file.
